


Walking To The Edge

by Thevaen



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:38:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2652353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thevaen/pseuds/Thevaen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady Marta seems oblivious to it, but I can hear the sheer respect and adoration in his voice whenever he talks about the man. Richter Abend, the man Lord Emil is slowly but surely, falling in love with. From Tenebrae's perspective. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking To The Edge

A human's mind is so complicated, much more so than us centurions or any Summon spirit. While I am able to understand and predict how most humans would interact and respond in certain situations, there are also those who even surprise me.

Lord Emil, is definitely one of those people.

The boy himself however, seems to be, at least partly, oblivious to his own mind. I seem to see what he has yet to realize. I see, but I do not understand. Not all of it. It was not hard to understand he found himself interested in anyone else than Lady Marta. While she is most charming, she is also too assertive for someone like him. A shy boy who has yet to find himself is unsuited for a lady such as herself. What I find unable to understand however, is how he can be interested in  _him._ I was not there when lord Emil met him, but I can only assume that little mantra of his has something to do with that man. Lady Marta seems oblivious to it, but I can hear the sheer respect and adoration in his voice whenever he talks about the man. Which is way too often for my comfort. Apart from his charms, I fail to see what it is that has Lord Emil so interested. We have encountered the man as our enemy multiple times now, and if it wasn't for the fact that we were fortunate enough to encounter some very useful comrades, Lady Marta would surely have been dead by now. All because of Lord Emil's incapacity to see the older man as such.

Richter Abend, the man who essentially killed him.

The man Lord Emil is slowly but surely, falling in love with. One of these days Lord Emil will find out who he is,  _what_ he is, what he has done, and what has happened to him because of that fact. And I fear, that if Lord Emil gets too deep into this, it may very well be impossible for him to take responsibility as Lord Ratatosk. He is too much of a fragile boy to sever the strong bonds that will surely have been made by then, and that his feelings, will thus lead to his own demise.

Lord Emil, what are you doing to yourself?

 


End file.
